Through the Lens
by xXx.midnight-sunshine.xXx
Summary: It's the little things in life that make it worth while, so why not live them over and over again? Naruto never leaves his camera behind and makes sure to capture these moments. And what's better than sharing them with the new kid in town, right? SasuNaru


Alrighty kids, listen up! Here's a new story to celebrate my return! My laptop's better than ever (as in NO VIRUSES!) and midterms are OVER (I passed most of them with high Bs, I think my teachers just REFUSE to give me an A… it's a conspiracy!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto (I'd rather own Neji… if you know what I mean *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*) and credit goes to **xmarachanx** for letting me use this idea from her awesome series of drabbles/oneshots- _An Artist's Touch_! (The first part of this chapter is her original writing but to avoid confusion, I copied it onto here) (If you're ever in the mood for a kickass story, I totally recommend all of hers!)

Enjoy :)

* * *

:o:** Through the Lens **:o:

_-One-_

"Naruto, stop filming me, you brat!" Ino shrieked.

Naruto laughed loudly. "Sorry, sorry. You don't 'look good' today, huh?"

"Damn straight! Keep that camera out of my face, idiot!" she snapped, dusting herself off after pushing Naruto away from her furiously. The two sat on the side of a classroom before the first class of the school day, looking out the window. The sharp morning sun glinted through the glass, and the gentle smell of dew from the open doors caressed their senses peacefully. The rays of sunlight shining around Ino were perfect, to Naruto, and he thought it was a shame as he deleted the small scene recorded on his silver digital camera.

Every bit of Naruto's High School experience, being a senior at the beginning of the year, was recorded on his camera. Everything he could remember since it had been placed in his hand at the beginning of his freshman year of High School by Ino Yamanaka herself, his best friend since childhood giving him a gift for his birthday.

"Alright, class, take your seats and let's begin." Kakashi said, late as usual and entering the room somehow grouchily. Everyone scooted into position, and Naruto slid off Ino's desk which he had been sitting on and scampered across the room, the last person to get settled and attracting the giggly attention of most of the class, to his seat.

As he lowered himself behind his desk, setting his camera gingerly on the corner of the desk with perfect balance, he noticed someone else still standing next to Kakashi's desk, looking bored.

Kakashi, ironically enough, stood at that moment and gestured to him. "As you can see we have a new student in class. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, and he's new in town. I expect you to treat him with respect." he announced over the small chatter.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke. His raven-blue hair was swept back, his bangs framing a very round, boyish face, contrary to his stone-cold eyes. His skin was pale and smooth, and reminded Naruto of painted porcelain, breakable to the touch. Although the way he stood was in a manner that you could punch him in the stomach and he wouldn't even flinch.

As Kakashi directing him to his seat, next to Naruto coincidentally, Naruto watched him. Sasuke moved with a sort of lanky laziness. He sat slowly and confidently, as if he hadn't the slightest care what he was even sitting on. He stared at the wood of his desk and leaned back in his seat coolly, without a word and without even acknowledging anyone else in the class existed.

Naruto stared at him out of the corner of his eye. This guy was _perfect _film material! He slowly slid his camera into his hands and pressed the 'on' button. It blinked to life without a sound. Naruto moved it so Sasuke's face flickered onto the screen.

Naruto smiled discreetly. He looked even better on camera! This Sasuke Uchiha was some sort of celebrity figure. He hadn't been so entranced since he'd first modeled Ino! What a specimen.

Unfortunately, although Sasuke hadn't noticed Naruto's excited filming yet, someone had.

"Oh for goodness' sake, Naruto."

Naruto blinked and quickly turned off his camera, but it was too late. Kakashi's snatched it from the desk and gave Naruto a stern glare. "This is the last straw. I wish you'd stop using people for your own filming experiments."

"But…But it's for my photography project!" Naruto desperately tried to stick up for himself.

"I don't care. This camera's confiscated."

Sasuke turned slowly to glance at Naruto, but he barely noticed. "Fuck! My life!" he hissed beneath his breath, distressed. "This is bad, man…!"

"Sir, I asked him to film me."

Kakashi paused. Naruto froze hopefully. Sasuke stared determinedly at his silver-haired teacher.

"You…did?"

"Yes. Since I heard about his photography project, I offered to help."

This boy sure knew how to lie, Naruto thought gleefully as he stared at Sasuke with thankful eyes.

Kakashi sighed and returned Naruto's camera to the desk. "No filming during class, please. This is your first warning."

Sasuke simply nodded as Naruto pulled the camera closer to him protectively. As Kakashi walked away, Naruto leaned over in his seat. "Thanks." he mumbled quietly. Sasuke said nothing. Naruto frowned. "What, do you want me to repay you? Cause I can." Naruto said quickly.

"No."

Naruto paused, leaning back into his seat and examining Sasuke up and down with his large blue eyes. Then he grinned. "Okay then." He put a hand on the arm of Sasuke's chair suddenly. "After school's out, I'll take you for some ice cream. I'll pay."

Sasuke turned in his seat incredulously, raising an eyebrow calmly. "I said I don't want you to pay me back."

"I know." Naruto said, shrugging. "I do."

Sasuke blinked, staring at Naruto for a while. He seemed extremely confused, thinking things over. Then he smirked a bit and pushed Naruto's hand off his chair. "Whatever."

As Naruto turned back to his desk and fingered his camera thoughtfully, he smiled and wondered if that tape had saved.

* * *

Naruto smiled to himself as he walked down the hallways, watching the small clip he had recorded during his lunch break. He stuffed his camera into his pocket and folded his arms behind his head.

It was nearing winter already and the slowly dropping temperatures were enough proof. Fastening the zipper to his orange sports jacket, he rounded the corner and jogged over to the entrance where none other than Sasuke Uchiha stood waiting for him. Naruto stopped in his tracks and reflexively reached for his camera. Sasuke was leaning onto the pillar at the entrance of the school, a serene look and his pale face. And the lighting was _perfect! _Naruto clicked the button on the top of his camera and watched the screen as the perfect scene unfolded before him. The rhythmic rise and fall of the other boy's chest was almost captivating in a way. Surely it was a sin to look so—

"Naruto?" said boy jumped and hid the camera behind his back, careful to save the scene before turning it off to avoid suspicion.

"Sasuke!" he exclaimed, feigning surprise. "Are you ready to go?" Sasuke nodded and turned to walk out through the front doors. Naruto sighed, relieved that he hadn't been caught filming him and slid the camera back into his pocket. He placed his arms behind his head and walked out the front doors.

* * *

"Hey… what's it like?"

"What's _what _like?" Sasuke asked, scooping up some of his vanilla ice cream from the cup into his mouth. Naruto took a couple of licks from his own chocolate ice cream and bit into the waffle cone.

"Moving to another school—a different _town _during senior year. It must be tough."

Sasuke shrugged and scooped up some more ice cream into his mouth. "Well… kind of. I mean, I had to leave behind a bunch of things… a bunch of people."

"What do you think you'll miss most?"

Sasuke rubbed his chin in thought and leaned back in his seat. "I guess the few _real _friends I had. Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin"

Naruto grinned suggestively. "Karin, huh? Who's _she?"_

In response, Sasuke shook his head and muttered an 'idiot' under his breath. "A friend, that's all… well, we _tried _going out… but it didn't work, we were better off as friends."

Naruto stuffed the last bit of his waffle cone into his mouth and chewed eagerly, nodding. "Why'd you move here in the first place?"

Sasuke placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hand lazily. "I don't know… my brother wanted to move here so we did."

"What about your parents?" Naruto asked, also resting on his elbows.

Sasuke sighed and glared down at the table. "They're dead."

Naruto's eyes widened and frowned. "Sorry man."

"Nah, it's okay."

Naruto rubbed his chin and smiled. "Hey, do you wanna go get some ramen?"

Sasuke removed his gaze from the table he was glaring at and raised an eyebrow in Naruto's direction. "What?"

"Well, you see." Naruto began, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I have work in about half-an-hour and I just met you-"

"Sure, I've got nowhere else to be." Sasuke replied, getting up from his seat and buttoning his black coat. Naruto grinned at the other boy and quickly zipped up his coat, following Sasuke out the front door.

* * *

_Preview for Next Chapter:_

"_Fucking Hell!" Sasuke grabbed his nose and swore as the blood leaked from in between his fingers. He looked at the blonde disbelievingly._

"_Uh… sorry?"_

"_Sorry?! You _broke _my _nose_!"_

:o:

Well there you have it kids, the first chapter of "Through the Lens"! This chapter was supposed to be up last week but my laptop had a virus and stuff… then I got grounded and stuff…

…and stuff…

So ANYWAY, please review and the next chapter will be out sooner! :) Thanks again to **xmarachanx**!


End file.
